ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Primeiro Pok
O Primeiro Pokémon de Ash! é o segundo episódio da primeira temporada de Pokémon X Y. Sinopse Green entrega a Ash seu primeiro Pokémon, um Treecko, o garoto começa a treinar com ele. Enredo No episódio anterior de Pokémon X Y Xerosic e outro mascarado da Equipe Flare invadem a casa de Red e o matam em uma batalha, depois disso Ash, seu filho vai no Battle Chateau e batalha com Diantha, a campeã da Liga Kalos e do Battle Chateau. Na batalha Diantha teve três de seus Pokémon derrotados, e ela prometeu que iria usar agora o seu Pokémon mais forte. Ash aparentemente sabia qual era. A Pokébola que a campeã lançou abre-se e libera um clarão azul com brilho branco. Ele vai se transfigurando em uma criatura que era quase do tamanho de Diantha. Sua cabeça era azul e uma grande parte de seu corpo também, tinha além disso um vestido branco, que não era nada mais nada menos que sua pele. — Prepare-se pra enfrentar minha Pokémon mais forte, Gardevoir — Diz Diantha, enquanto a Pokébola da Pokémon Gardevoir voa até sua mão direita e ela a guarda. — V-vá, Espeon — Gagueja Ash, com medo dos resultados da batalha. — Espe on on sei pra quê seu medo em relação a essa Pokémon — Diz Espeon, pulando do lado de Ash para a sua frente, pronta pra começar o combate. Na verdade, apesar de Espeon já ter enfrentado Gardevoir, ele não era um Pokémon medroso. — Gardevoir, ataque com Força Lunar — Diantha comanda a sua Pokémon, dando um pequeno sorriso de canto que logo é desfeito. — Espeon, pule por cima do ataque e aplique uma mordida em Gardevoir — Comanda Ash, tentando não parecer que estava na verdade amedrontado. Gardevoir levanta a cabeça e abre a boca. Do céu saem várias pequenas bolinhas rosas que vão aumentando perto da boca de Gardevoir. Quando a esfera está realmente gigante Gardevoir deixa a cabeça na estatura normal e cospe logo a esfera. Espeon dá um salto morto pra frente e volta ao chão, na frente da esfera. A mesma toca o chão e explode, mas Espeon já está correndo em direção a Gardevoir. Diantha misteriosamente fica quieta e não comanda Gardevoir. Espeon pula e suas presas brilham, então ela morde Gardevoir, que não muda de expressão. De repente Espeon se percebe mordendo o nada quando Gardevoir desaparece. Espeon cai no chão e fica olhando ao redor, em busca da Pokémon. Até mesmo Ash fica surpreso e faz o mesmo que Espeon. Então atrás do ex-Pokémon de Red Gardevoir surge. Espeon se vira pra trás e é atingido por uma Força Lunar de Gardevoir, que faz ele bater em uma árvore. — Não, Espeon! — Exclama Ash, correndo pra perto de Espeon. O garoto pega o Pokémon no colo e uma pequena lágrima escorre pela sua bochecha direita. Espeon se mexe desconfortavelmente e pula do colo de Ash, fazendo uma posição de luta. — Você ainda quer lutar, Espeon? — Pergunta Ash, surpreso, mas no entanto também feliz. Muito feliz. Espeon pula por cima da cabeça de Ash e volta pra o campo de batalha. Gardevoir vai pra frente de sua treinadora. Ash se levanta e volta correndo ao campo de batalha. — O Espeon de seu pai é forte. Se não fosse nem teria aguentado o golpe de Gardevoir — Parabeniza Diantha, batendo duas palmas curtas. — Eu sei que ele é. Espeon, pode usar Raio Psíquico? — Pede Ash, ficando bem mais educado. — Por que essa repentina mudança de personalidade, Ash — Pergunta Diantha. — Se eu quiser vencer não posso ser frio e rude. Meu pai me ensinou isso. Com força total, Espeon — Comanda Ash, sorrindo. — Espe! se for agora! — Responde Espeon, ainda acenando positivamente com a cabeça. — Gardevoir, Poder Armazenado — Comanda Diantha, gentilmente. — Garde, garde batalha já tem vencedor declarado, e sou eu — Concorda Gardevoir, estendendo os braços pra cima. O rubi na testa de Espeon brilha. De lá sai um raio roxo e brilhoso que vai rapidamente na direção de Gardevoir. Dos pés da Pokémon de Diantha começam a sair raios elétricos que ficam a rodeando. O ataque de Espeon não é detido e Gardevoir é atingida, mas não sai do lugar. Espeon continua lançando raios na direção de Gardevoir, que muda sua feição sem expressão pra uma feição de dor. Quando Gardevoir está prestes a ser atingida novamente ela fica com uma feição raivosa e os raios ao seu redor se tornam vermelhos. Todos os raios vermelhos se tornam um só e se rivalizam com o Raio Psíquico de Espeon. Ambos Pokémon são um pouco empurrados pra trás. O ataque de Gardevoir era forte e Espeon suava frio. Por fim Gardevoir grita e seu raio vermelho gigante destrói o Raio Psíquico de Espeon e atinge o mesmo. O Pokémon sai rolando no chão, mas não é nocauteado. Com dificuldade Espeon se levanta e Gardevoir nem parece estar fraca. — Devorador de Sonhos pra finalizar com isso, Gardevoir — Comanda Diantha á Gardevoir. Gardevoir dá uma pequena piscadela pra Espeon. Ao redor do Pokémon tudo fica roxo e ele fica meio tonto. Um pequeno sono começa a dominar a evolução de Eevee e ele começa a se deitar, louco pra dormir. Ele sonha que está vencendo Gardevoir, que cai graças a um Raio Psíquico dele, porém de repente surge outra Gardevoir, a verdadeira. Todo o sonho começa a ser destruído e de algum forma Espeon sente muita dor. Gardevoir devora todo o sonho de Espeon e o Pokémon acaba sentindo tanta dor que é nocauteado. — Não, Espeon! — Exclama Ash, correndo e se ajoelhando ao lado do Pokémon. O garoto o pega no colo e dá nele um grande abraço. Espeon começa a abrir seus olhos com dificuldade e acaricia o filho de seu treinador. — Eu esqueci de trazer suas Pokébolas, então deixarei você com os outros — Diz Ash á Espeon, se levantando e indo em direção aos outros cinco Pokémon reunidos — Cuidem dele, pessoal — Ash coloca Espeon ao lado de Pikachu — Vamos, Snorlax. Os dois voltam ao campo de batalha. Snorlax avança mais um pouco pra longe de Ash. Gardevoir estava na frente de Diantha, com os braços cruzados. — Snorlax, nós vamos vencer essa, não vamos? — Pergunta Ash, com o olhar focado em Snorlax. — Lax! claro! — Exclama Snorlax, cerrando os punhos animado. — Eu acho que não, Ash — Diz Diantha, cinicamente. — E por quê não? — Pergunta Ash, confiante. — Porque quem vai vencer será Gardevoir. Use agora Hipnose, Gardevoir — Comanda Diantha, calmamente. — Nada disso, Snorlax, feche os olhos — Comanda Ash. Assim que Gardevoir lança das mãos vários anéis que iriam deixar Snorlax com sono o mesmo fecha os olhos. Sem efeito nenhum os anéis vão sumindo e Diantha dá um bufo de impaciência. — Agora, Snorlax, Mega Chute! — Comanda Ash á Snorlax. Snorlax repete seu nome enquanto sua pata direita brilha na cor branca. Ele pula em direção a Gardevoir, surpreendendo, pois a Pokémon pensava que ele mal se movia graças ao seu peso. Snorlax então aplica rapidamente seu chute em Gardevoir, que grita de dor e cai rolando no chão. A Pokémon começa a fazer força pra se levantar. Snorlax sorri ao ver a cena. — É, Gardevoir, parece que teremos que usar "aquilo" — Diz Diantha, fazendo aspas com os dedos. Ash arregala os olhos ao escutar o "aquilo". Mais uma gota de suor frio escorre pela sua cabeça. Ele sabia o que era "aquilo", a Mega Evolução. Seu próximo desafio era Mega Gardevoir. E ele acertou, Diantha puxa seu colar, que está com uma pedra roxa com um símbolo de DNA. Gardevoir se levanta e se vira sorrindo pra sua treinadora. — Gardevoir... MEGA EVOLUA! — Exclama Diantha, com uma expressão raivosa mesclada com animação. Gardevoir brilha como se fosse evoluir. Seu "vestido" natural aumenta de tamanho e se torna um grande. A cabeça da Pokémon também parece aumentar de tamanho e um laço surge no seu peito. O brilho some e lá estava uma nova Pokémon no lugar onde estava Gardevoir. — Te apresento... Mega Gardevoir — Diz Diantha, apontando pra Mega Gardevoir. Mas Ash não precisava de apresentação. Ash teve uma lembrança de um ano atrás, um dia antes do seu aniversário de nove anos. Ele tinha ido com Red pra no Battle Chateau. Ele lembrava que Mega Gardevoir e Diantha estavam no mesmo lugar. Red estava no lugar onde ele estava e ocupando o lugar de Snorlax estava o Aerodactyl de Red, mega evoluído. Foi a primeira vez que Ash viu não só uma Mega Evolução e sim duas, e além de uma grande batalha. — Mas você não precisa ser apresentado a ela. Vamos vencer agora, Bola Sombria! — Exclama Diantha, socando o ar. Gardevoir une as mãos e uma grande esfera de cor roxa começa a ser formada. Ash, não disposto a fazer a batalha se alongar comanda: — Mega Soco rápido, Snorlax! — Ele parecia preocupado. Porém Mega Gardevoir foi mais rápida. Ela lançou sua Bola Sombria que atingiu Snorlax e o derrubou de costas. A bola ainda voou pra cima e desceu, atingindo Snorlax de novo. Uma grande cratera foi aberta e Snorlax se afundou, da cratera saiu uma espessa fumaça preta. — Snorlax, você não pode perder — Diz Ash, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. A fumaça some. Snorlax sai fraco da cratera. Ash sorri ao ver isso, mas Diantha não. Snorlax bate um punho no outro, mas grita e cai de novo na cratera, com espirais no lugar dos olhos. Ele fora nocauteado. — N-não... agora eu só tenho Gyarados e ela ainda tem dois Pokémon... eu não posso vencer — Diz Ash, abaixando a cabeça. — Eu sei qual foi seu erro — Diz Diantha. Ash foca seu olhar em Diantha. — E qual foi? — Pergunta Ash, tentando melhorar. — Em ter usado um Pokémon que não é seu. Se quer um conselho, se quer realmente abolir o mal do mundo treine seus própios Pokémon — Diz Diantha. — Eu não tenho meus própios Pokémon — Diz Ash, se aproximando da cratera de Snorlax. — É o único jeito de vencer a Equipe Flare — Diz Diantha. — Mas... — Ash se auto-interrompe quando um clarão vermelho passa zunindo por sua cabeça. Ele olha rapidamente pra trás e percebe Yellow, com uma Pokébola, a mesma de Snorlax. Após o Pokémon ser retornado ela o guarda em um bolso de seu vestido. Os outros Pokémon olham pra ela e são todos retornados imediatamente. Diantha acena pra Yellow. — Olá, Diantha — Diz Yellow, enquanto vai na direção de Ash. — Olá, Yellow. Meus pêsames por Red — Retruca Diantha, fazendo uma reverência. — O enterro dele será feito a noite. Obrigado — Diz Yellow, alcançando Ash. Ash dá um passo pra trás, com medo do que sua mãe ia dizer. — Ash, você desobedeceu minhas ordens, pegou os Pokémon de seu pai e veio batalhar contra Diantha, eu devia estar decepcionada — Diz Yellow, olhando nos olhos de seu filho. — Descul... — Ash é interrompido por Yellow. — Eu ainda não terminei. Estive assistindo a batalha e escutei o que você disse sobre sua busca pela Equipe Flare. Eu não irei impedir ela — Diz Yellow, calmamente. Ash ficou surpreso. — A... a senhora não vai me impedir? — Pergunta Ash, surpreso mas feliz por dentro. — Não. A vontade de Red era abolir o mal do mundo. Então se você quer continuar o que ele queria eu permito, sem problemas — Diz Yellow, sorrindo. — Eu... vou em preparar pra o enterro — Diz Diantha. Mega Gardevoir brilha e a Mega Evolução começa a se reverter. Então o brilho some e Diantha sai andando. Gardevoir a segue. — Eu irei cuidar dos Pokémon de Red, mas agora seu primeiro Pokémon... — Yellow é interrompida por um farfalhar de asas. Ela e Ash olham pra o céu e vêem um Charizard voando na direção deles. Uma pessoa estava em cima do Pokémon. Tinha cabelos castanhos arrepiados e usava uma longa capa preta. Charizard pousa e o homem desce, passando a mão direita na asa esquerda de Charizard. O nome dele era... — Green! — Exclama Ash, correndo na direção do homem. Ash dá um grande abraço em Green, que devolve ele superficialmente. Ash solta Green ao perceber que não é momento pra abraços. Green avança na direção de Yellow e Ash o segue. — Blue, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire e mais outros estão chegando — Diz á Yellow, que acena com a cabeça. — Quem são esses outros? — Pergunta Ash, curioso. Green não responde. Ash bufa e cruza os braços, meio que irritado. A cena corta pra a noite. Estava chovendo. Várias pessoas estavam ao redor de um caixão, o de Red. Elas usavam roupas pretas, em forma de luta. Yellow estava mais na frente do caixão, pronta pra falar de seu tempo com Red. — Eu me lembro muito bem que dezesseis anos atrás eu encontrei Red pela primeira vez. Ele me salvou de um Dratini na Viridian Forest, desde aquele dia eu me apaixonei por Red. Sentirei saudades de meu tempo com Red — A voz de Yellow demonstrava falhas, pois grandes lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Yellow sai chorando. Blue corre pra perto dela e afaga seus cabelos. Em seguida Ash vai pro lugar em que Yellow estava pra dar suas últimas palavras a Red. — Red foi um pai incrível. Os quase 10 anos que eu passei com ele foram os melhores que eu tive. Meu pai vai deixar saudades, eu nunca vou esquecer dele. Das aulas que ele me dava sobre como ser um grande treinador Pokémon, de todas as vezes que nós nos arriscamos juntos... e isso representa o perigo da Equipe Flare. Se até meu pai que era o treinador mais forte do mundo caiu... outros podem cair. Devemos ter cuidado com essa equipe maligna, meu pai morreu combatendo ela e pediu pra que eu continuasse o trabalho dele, isso que eu farei — Diz Ash, tentando estabalizar sua voz, as lágrimas descendo. Ash sai triste e fica de pé ao lado de sua mãe e Blue. Ele olhou pra o rosto de todos. Ninguém estava sem chorar. Green tomou o lugar dele, pra dizer suas palavras a Red. — Dezesseis anos atrás, quando eu e Red estávamos completando a Pokédex nos fomos grandes rivais. Juntos de Blue derrotamos a primeira formação da Equipe Rocket na Cidade de Saffron. Red me venceu na Nona Liga Pokémon e paramos de ser rivais quando estávamos na luta contra Deoxys, a onze anos. Não só eu, mas o mundo todo vai sentir falta de Red. Por isso eu digo que a partir de hoje eu sou o líder da Armada de Red, ou AR — Diz Green, com os olhos molhados. — E o que é essa Armada de Red, Green? — Pergunta Blue, olhando pra Green. — Uma armada fundada por mim feita pra enfrentarmos a Equipe Flare. Auxiliaremos o filho de Red, Ash, nessa luta — Diz Green, apontando pra Ash. Os olhares se voltaram pra o garoto. Ele não gostou de todos os olhares estarem focados nele. Pra falar a verdade o mesmo não gostava de receber muita atenção. — Quem vai entrar na Armada de Red levante a mão — Diz Green, levantando a mão direita. Todos ali no casamento levantaram a mão. Ash sorriu ao ver que todos iriam ajudar no combate contra Equipe Flare, pela memória de Red. A cena novamente muda, agora mostrando Ash, Yellow e Green saindo do cemitério onde enterraram Red. Os outros tinham ido procurar casas, pois iriam morar em Kalos apartir daquele dia. — Ash, eu e Green iremos agora na nossa antiga casa, pegarmos os móveis e levarmos eles pra a sede da Armada de Red — Diz Yellow. — Mas primeiro... Red, eu irei te entregar uma coisa — Diz Green, enquanto afaga os cabelos de Ash. O garoto estava sem seu boné, segurando ele. — E o que é, Green? — Pergunta Ash, com um grande brilho nos olhos. — Na verdade não é só uma coisa. São três, mas primeiro... — Green diz enquanto tira de sua longa capa uma Pokébola. Os olhos de Ash se enchem com um brilho estrelado. Ele logo estende a mão direita pra a Pokébola. Green entrega ela a o garoto, que sorri. — Abra — Diz Green, dando pela primeira vez um sorriso sincero a Red. Ash, sem falar anda aperta o botão branco que ficava no meio da Pokébola. Ela se abre e libera pra o ar um clarão azul com brilhos de purpurina branca. Esse mesmo clarão vai formando a silhueta de um pequeno Pokémon, que pousa no ombro direito de Ash. — É um Treecko! — Exclama Ash, maravilhado. — Treecko tree que sim — Diz Treecko, acariciando seu novo treinador. — Agora o segundo presente — Diz Green. Ele novamente apalpa os bolsos, dessa vez tirando um objeto vermelho com um holograma. Era a Pokédex versão Kalos. Green entrega na mão de Ash, que sorri mais animado ainda. — Teste a Pokédex no Treecko — Diz Green. Entendendo que aquilo era sua deixa Treecko pula e fica na frente de Ash. O garoto bota a Pokédex na frente do Pokémon, ela imediatamente apita e mostra a foto de Treecko. Ela então diz com uma voz robótica: "Treecko, o Pokémon Lagarto da Madeira. Treecko tem pequenos ganhos na parte inferior de seus pés que lhe permitem escalar paredes verticais. Esse Pokémon ataca os inimigos usando sua cauda espessa. Seus ataques no momento são: Tapa, Abano de Cauda, Multiplicar, Rajada de Sementes e Bomba de Sementes" — Legal, o Treecko tem cinco ataques! — Exclama Ash, logo abraçando o Pokémon. — E o último presente, o Holo Transmissor — Diz Green, tirando da sua capa o último presente. Era idêntico a um relógio. Ash o pegou e botou no seu pulso, e então um holograma de Green apareceu. Ash olhou pra o pulso de Green e ele que estava aparecendo lá. — O Holo Transmissor é um objeto de troca de mensagem via-holograma — Diz Green, finalizando a chamada. — Obrigado! — Exclama Ash, fazendo uma reverência. — Agora eu e Yellow temos que ir — Diz Green, sacando a Pokébola de Charizard e liberando o Pokémon, que grita seu nome. — Não — Diz Ash, Green e Yellow olham pra ele — Eu quero uma batalha com você — Ele aponta pra Green. — Uma batalha comigo? Está certo disso? — Pergunta Green, sorrindo. — Estou! — Exclama Ash, cerrando os punhos. Charizard imediatamente fica na frente de Green. Ele e Ash vão um pouco mais pra trás. Ash saca novamente a Pokédex e estende pra Charizard. "Charizard, o Pokémon Flama. Charizard voa em torno do céu em busca de oponentes poderosos. Ele respira fogo e causa um calor tão grande que derrete qualquer coisa. No entanto ele nunca vira sua respiração ardente a um Pokémon mais fraco. Seus ataques são: Explosão de Fogo, Redemoinho de Fogo, Lança-Chamas, Voo e Refletir" — Meu Pokémon tem a mesma quantidade de ataques que o seu — Gaba-se Ash. — Mas não a mesma força. Vamos começar — Diz Green. — Treecko, use Tapa! — Exclama Ash, animado. — Refletir, Charizard — Comanda Green á Charizard. A mão direita de Treecko brilha em branco e ele pula na direção de Charizard. Charizard une as mãos e aparece um espelho. Treecko bate no espelho e acaba sendo lançado pra longe, mas ele cai de pé. — Se multiplique e distraia o Charizard com Abano de Cauda, depois use Rajada de Sementes — Comanda Ash, dando um soco no ar a cada palavra. — Charizard, voe e use Lança-Chamas — Comanda Green. Treecko fica de quatro patas e se multiplica. Ele fica balançando a sua cauda, mas Charizard já tem voado. Uma grande rajada de fogo é lançada da boca do dragão. Treecko desvia e lança as sementes em Charizard, mas por ele estar no ar não é atingido. O Pokémon volta ao chão. — Redemoinho de Fogo — Comanda Green á Charizard. — Salte e use Bomba de Sementes — Comanda Ash á Treecko. Antes que Charizard execute seu ataque Treecko salta por cima da cabeça dele e lança várias bombas de semente que o atingem. O Pokémon não cai, mas as bombas explodem e atingem várias sementes nele. Pra não ser atingido novamente o Pokémon voa e lança seu ataque. Chamas rodeiam Treecko, que grita. O golpe atinge o lagarto e ele é nocauteado. Ash não reclamou por ter perdido, mas também não falou nada. Ele pegou a Pokebola de Treecko e o retornou. Charizard voltou ao chão e Green e Yellow subiram em cima dele. — Ash, se quer aumentar sua força entre na Liga Pokémon. Desafie todos os ginásios, todos os Elite dos Quatro e Diantha, é o único jeito. O ginásio pra iniciantes está em Santalune City, bem pertinho daqui — Diz Green. — Bem pertinho daqui? Está a umas três cidades! — Exclama Ash, sem acreditar. — Use a Pokédex — Diz Green. — Mas... — Ash se auto-interrompe quando Green e Yellow saem voando em Charizard. Sem outra chance Ash tira a Pokédex de seu bolso. Ele então liga ela e vê dois letreiros dizendo "Modo Mapa" e "Modo Informação". Ash clica no Modo Mapa e um mapa detalhado de Kalos aparece. Ele mostra Ash no meio da Rota 8, e o mesmo vê que um atalho levava a... — Santalune Forest! — Exclama Ash, animado. E então Ash só precisaria entrar pelo atalho, entrar na Santalune Forest e chegar em Santalune City. Que aventuras aguardam o garoto? Personagens *Ash Ketchum *Diantha *Yellow *Green (estréia) Nota *'Nota': 9, 3. *'Dado por: 'Rich Curiosidades *Ash termina sua batalha com Diantha, onde perde. *Ash batalha com Green (Treecko vs Charizard) e perde. *Blue, Silver, Crystal, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Lack-two e Whi-two fazem uma aparição cameo no enterro de Red, mas não foram listados nos créditos. Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon X Y (Reescritos)